chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Terra Gamma-213
World: 'Terra Gamma-213 *'Location: 'Subsector Adamantis *'Type: 'Feudal World *'Tithe: 'Artisan Terra γ-213's exquisite craftsmen produce sculptures, statues and all kinds of Imperial artworks for use in places of worship throughout the Sector. *'Population: '322 Million 000 000 *'Government: '''Feudalistic Dictatorship, unofficial Ecclesiastic Rule. The planet is ruled by an various lineages of Kings & Lords who each control their own kingdoms. While they may fight amongst themselves the various monarchs are all heavily influenced by the planet's Cardinal, which effectively makes the Cardinal the most powerful person on the planet. This position is currently held by '''Cardinal Brachus III. 'Description' After regressing technologically since the Age of Strife the people of this world had assumed the planet their ancient stories told of as the cradle of humanity was their own, just like many other planets that had lost contact with the wider species. As the 3213th planet encountered by the Imperium that had named itself Terra, this planet was given the qualifier γ-213 to distinguish it from the others. Contact was first made during St. Belisarius' reclamation crusade in M37 and it was an enormous culture shock for the people of Terra γ-213, realising they were not in fact alone in the Galaxy and did not originate on their planet. Upon the revelation that the God-Emperor they knew so many stories about was in fact living in the sky and looking down on their world as one small planet among so many, the people of Terra γ-213 resolved to be his most devout of servants, and pledged themselves utterly to the Imperial Cult. Their devotion to the God-Emperor is unmatched amongst all the citizens of Sector Dues, and they attend every mass and follow every code with fanatical dedication. Such passion for the Imperial Cult has produced enormous amounts of religious artistry, the stonemasons and painters of Terra γ-213 producing beautiful statues and flawless portraits of every Imperial Saint and Imperial victory imaginable. Such works of art can be seen in cathedrals and palaces all over Sector Deus. However their intense faith is a source of conflict also, as kingdoms go to war with each other over the smallest of differences in their Imperial dogma. For example the King of Gralla once challenged the King of Purcennia to a duel over Purcennia's practise of evening prayers, as Gralla advocated afternoon prayers. One of the bloodiest wars in the planet's recent history was when the Kingdom of Starv went to war with the Sultanate of Irapia over possession of an relic laspistol thought to have belonged to a General of the Belisarian Crusade. While every faction has their own native, low level preachers who advocate their own faction's highly particular version of the Imperial Cult, the official Ecclesiarchal representatives on the planet keep themselves very aloof and detached from the world's politics. The Cardinal and his Synod often deliberately avoid clarifying the finer points of worship that bring kingdoms onto conflict, as they believe that occasional conflict between loyal imperials is preferable to alienating one side and possibly turning them into heretics. A major conflict is currrently ongoing within a narrow point of the main continent known as Sable, a geographic location that has historically been carved up between multiple kingdoms. In 940.M40 a man known as Oshkar rose to prominance within Sable during a bloody border war, and reportedly healed hundreds of the fallen from both sides with his bare hands and brought an end to the conflict through his faith & diplomacy. However after several years of preaching against the expansionism of the southern kingdoms Oshkar was executed. Upon his death the northern kingdoms of the subctoninent Paraepa - who benefitted from his actions - and their priests declared that Oshkar was a saint. This declaration was met with intense contention from the southern kingdoms of the subcontinent of Thragia, and ever since then the land of Sable - and Oshkar's birthplace of Andulan in particular - has been the subject of multiple wars. In 260.M41 pious warriors from all across Paraepa travelled far to launch a massive invasion of Sable, and succeeded in taking almost the entire region from the kingdoms of Thragia and established the new Kingdom of Sable, with Andulan as their capital. For now the kingdoms of Thragia bide their time and maintain an extremely tenuous peace, while pilgrims & warriors from all across the northern kingdoms journey to the Kingdom of Sable to carve our new lives for themselves in the land of their Saint. The Ecclesiarchy is also known to recruit Crusaders from the planet's most pious and exceptional warriors. A number of Knightly Orders & Houses span large areas of the world and it is from these holy orders that the Ecclesiarchy selects the finest men to join the war in the stars alongside the Priesthood of the Imperial Cult. *'Technology:' – Primitive - Terra γ-213's native inhabitants are limited to basic metal and stone constructions, manual agriculture, and while most live in towns & villages there are various major cities. *'Military:' The planet's own soldiers are highly numerous but armed with little more swords and shields. However there are a large number of Ecclesiarchy related military forces on the planet, such as Sisters from the Order of Bloody Tears, who do not interfere with the population's own conflicts but fight fiercely to defend the holy sites from damage and against offworld attackers. *'Strategic importance: 'Minima Terra γ-213's devotion is admirable and its artworks impressive, but it performs no vital function. *'Loyalty:' 98% The average citizen spends hours every day inside churches and praying to the God-Emperor, under the watchful eyes of priests and Sororitas. 'Notable Locations' Terra γ-213 is a temperate world with a large range of climates. 65% of the surface is water and the landmasses are divided into one major continent, one lesser coninent, and several large islands. Smaller islands are dotted throughout the oceans but few feature any major civilisation. *'Ecclesia Imperialis' - Also known as The Holy City of the Imperium, The Cardinal's Seat, The House of the God-Emperor, or simply The Great City. This is the base of the Imperium's power and influence on the planet and takes the form of a small city built around a magnificent cathedral constructed with modern technology. The Ecclesia Imperialis is entirely walled off and guarded by Sisters of Battle and sophisticated defences, and is therefore a practically unassailable location for any army on the planet. The Ecclesia Imperialis is located on the southeastern edge of Paraepa, near the coast, and rigidly enforced pilgrim trails allow anyone on the planet to make a pilgimage to this most holy of places. Pilgrims are of course extensively scanned before being allowed within the walls of the city, and once inside they can tour the holy altars and ornate architecture freely, and listen to a sermon of the exalted Cardinal himself. Notable locations: **'Basilica Imperialis' - The massive cathedral at the centre of the city, this is the seat of the Cardinal and his Synod and an immensely holy place capable of holdins tens of thousands of worshippers. Constructed of pure marble, gold, and adamantium, it is far beyond the rest of the planet's cathedrals in its magnificence. Notable inhabitants: ***'Cardinal Brachus III' - The venerable and wise Brachus III has been Cardinal of the planet for over a century, and is vaunted by the population as a living voice of the God-Emperor. A powerful member of the Iron Monks, Brachus III has enormous sway over every single King & Lord on Terra γ-213. ***'Bishop Ermas Lorgue' - A powerful member of the planet's Synod, Lorgue believes the Ecclesiarchy itself should lay claim to Andulan and the Kingdom of Sable to end the violence there. However Cardinal Brachus is loathe of overstretch his resources. **'Convent of the Holy City' - This convent of Adepta Sororitas is located alongside the Basilica Imperialis and is the strongest military installation on the planet. Home to hundreds of Sisters of Battle and other Sororitas, this convent keeps the city secure and the battle sisters within are often deployed to secure pilgrim trails from marauding bands or disobedient kingdoms. Notable inhabitants: ***'Canoness Commander Karla Crowe' - The leader of all the Adepta Sororitas on the planet. Canoness Crowe is an experienced battle sister with a talent for diplomacy which aids her greatly when convincing kingdoms to keep their pilgrim trails open rather than face the flamers & bolters of her troops. *'Kingdom of Sable' - A highly conflicted narrow region between Paraepa and Thragia, and the home of Saint Oshkar. The Kingdom is currently controlled by pro-Oshkar forces from the northern subcontinent of Paraepa, and more pilgrims arrive every day to fight for their Saint's lands and carve new lives for themselves in the newly created area. However the kingdoms of the anti-Oshkar southern subcontinent Thragia have only a fragile peace with the Kingdom of Sable, and the slightest spark could set off a massive conflict there. Notable locations: **'Andulan' - Capital of the Kingdom and the location of both the birth and death of Saint Oshkar. Andulan has been built up from a humble village into a great city, and is filled with countless thousands of pilgrims and warriors. *'Paraepa' - One half of the main continent, this subcontinent is located northeast of the Kingdom of Sable and consists of dozens of various Kingdoms. Most of the Paraepan kingdoms believe fervently in the saintdom of Oshkar, but this doesn't stop them warring with each other frequently over other differences (or simpler contentions such as territory & resources). Notable kingdoms of Paraepa: **'Kingdom of Purcennia' - A large kingdom located in the centre of Paraepa. Purcennia has the largest population and armies of any on the subcontinent. But its vast borders require them for its defence. ***'Archbishop Baptiste XIV' - The most senior native preacher in Paraepa, and therefore titled as the subcontinent's Archbishop. He has declared the southern kingdoms to be heathens (avoiding the more inflammatory title of heretics) for their rejection of Saint Oshkar. **'Kingdom of Morz' - Consisting of several densely packed islands on the western coast of Paraepa, and a small territory on the Pareapan mainland. Morz has a stong navy and is a major port, meaning it is often threatened by other Paraepan nations eager to seize its advantageous territory. **'Sultanate of Lacqa' - Located on a large peninsula on the southern coast of Paraepa. Lacqa has a rich trading empire thanks to its multiple ports giving access to the wider world. **'Kingdom of Gralla' - Another large nation that dominates most of Purcennia's western border. Gralla & Purcennia have a long history of border conflicts. **'Calladian Empire' - The largest territory by landmass on the planet, the Calladian Empire consists of virtually the entire northern edge of Paraepa. However much of it is too cold for general habitation, meaning it only has populations close to its southern border. *'Thragia' - The other half of the main contnent, located southwest of the Kingdom of Sable. In contrast to the lands of Paraepa, the kingdoms of Thragia do not believe Oshkar was divine. They also believe the lands of Sable should belong to them, causing great strife between the two subcontinents. However much like Paraepa, the kingdoms of Thragia go to war with each other often. Notable kingdoms of Thragia: **'Khanate of Solyana' - Bordering Sable, Solyana has a large standing army and is strongly supported by the other regions of Thragia. **'Kingdom of Roccea' - A very large region, part of which also borders Sable. Roccea is a large agrarian region and key supporter of Solyana, whose military emphasis means they must import food. **'Kingdom of Arbany' - A small kingdom located on the northeast edge of Thragia. It has a strong navy and extensive coastal defences, as Paraepa is only a short way across the sea from Arbany. **'Sultanate of Merebon' - The most powerful and largest territory in Thragia. Merebon holds large sway over all kingdoms in the region and provides most of Solyana's arms and materials. It also has a large number of troops posted in Solyana itself. *'Orecana' - The lesser continent of the planet. Most of Orecana is dominated by tropical climate and it is covered in vast forests. An exotic land compared to the main continent, Orecana is barely known to most inhabitants of Paraepa and Thragia. Notable kingdoms of Orecana: **'Kingdom of Zarscar' - A warlike nation that fervently believes themselves to be the most devout followers of the Emperor on the planet. As such they are strongly committed to invading other territories and converting them by force. **'Tarxal Empire' - A large power that dominates most of the western half of Orecana. The Tarxal Empire often struggles to keep its borders together as its fractured population centres threaten to claim independence. Category:Planet Category:Imperial World Category:Subsector Adamantis Category:Feudal World